Blood Ties A Lorenzo St John Story
by Lucas Salvatore
Summary: After Darren Smalls turns Jughead into a werewolf-vampire hybrid, how will the town of Riverdale react?


It was a full moon, and Jughead Jones woke up at 3am to see a full moon. Jughead sighed as he pulled his sheets off and got out of bed, walking downstairs in his gray t-shirt and gray boxers, he walked to the kitchen to get a midnight snack when he saw a strange man in his house with a serpent jacket, and Jughead jumped. "Whoa, dude! That scared me." Jughead laughed, "So, what's up, Smalls?"

Smalls walked toward Jughead, revealing his yellow eyes, wolf ears and fangs. "What _are_ you?!" Jughead asked, running upstairs, but Smalls sped up to Jughead. "I'll explain when you wake up." Smalls said as he put his fangs in Jughead's neck and sucked his blood.

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

Jughead woke up, tied to the wall on his bed, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jughead asked, freaked out. "Ah, my name is Darren Smalls, a serpent, as you know." Darren said, "I bit you, you should be fine." _Come on Jughead, if anything from what happened with Penny taught you anything, it taught you to be calm, never show weakness. "_ Are you a vampire?" Jughead asked, "No. I am much different. A hybrid. I want to create a new team of hybrids, starting with you, Jones." Smalls explained, biting his wrist and force-feeding it to Jughead. Jughead groaned, feeling a little weak, "What was that for-?!" Jughead asked, angrily but his neck was soon snapped by Darren.

Jughead found himself in his bedroom later that night, he thought it was a dream and he felt adesirable hunger. He decided to text his girlfriend, Betty.

 **Juggie️:** Hey Betts, want to go out on a date tonight?

 **Betts:** Yeah ofc! I'll meet you at Pop's?

 **Juggie️:** Yep!

Jughead got on his "S" gray t-shirt with a serpent leather jacket and jeans. He put his phone and wallet in his pocket and walked downstairs, and then walking out of the house.

He arrived to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and opened the door, walking over to his booth, sitting across from his girlfriend, Betty Cooper. Betty had already ordered for them because she knew her boyfriend would be hungry. Jughead began eating his burger, his fangs showing as he eat the burger. "Jug? That's some sharp teeth." Betty stated, "Oh? Uh, those are just my canines." Jughead said, thinking of if the dream where Smalls appeared as a hybrid wasn't really a dream. "Oh, okay." Betty said, sipping her strawberry milkshake. Jughead finished his burger and moved on to the next one, and then he finished his last one: the third one. Betty drank her milkshake and fries. "Want me to walk you home?" Betty asked, "Sure." Jughead replied.

Betty walked her boyfriend home and kissed him goodbye. "Goodbye Jughead." 

"Goodbye Betty." Jughead said as he saw a man. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jug?" Betty said, "Oh. Bye, Betts." He kissed Betty and she left.

Jughead walked to the blonde man and bit his neck, sucking his blood. No one was there and Jughead accidentally killed the man. Jughead looked at the man in horror and he vamped the man to his basement, locking him in the freeze cellar, looking in the downstairs mirror in horror. _Oh my God, I killed someone. I can't believe this. What am I? Who am I?_ Jughead's eyes turn yellow and his fangs show, bloody, and finally: his wolf ears show.

 **8AM.**

Jughead walks inside school, walking to his best friends: Betty, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Lucas Kane. "So Jughead how was your weekend?" Archie asked, "Um... _interesting._ " Jughead said, "What about you guys?"

"Good." Archie said.

"Rough. Family drama." Lucas and Veronica both said, however, Lucas said it first..

"Great." Betty said.

Jughead and everyone else left school at 2pm, and Jughead decided to go to a place that keeps appearing to him in dreams. ' _The Hall of Vampire History_ ', where he hoped to find vampire powers and weaknesses, when he got there, there were a list of weaknesses.

 **1\. WOODEN STAKE /** First discovered when Dracula was staked by a vampire hunter in 1884, **the Wooden Stake** is a weapon used by vampire hunters to kill, or "stake" vampires. 

**2\. WEREWOLF BITE /** The bite of a werewolf is poisonous to a vampire. This was first discovered in 1925 when the son of Dracula, Alucard was bitten by an unknown werewolf. 

**3\. VERVAIN /** Vervain is like acid to a vampire. Vampires can not compel people if they have vervain in their system. 

Jughead also saw a list of powers also: compulsion, vamp-speed and others.


End file.
